


The Real Story of the American Revolution

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Liberty's Kids
Genre: American Revolution, Bribery, Historical, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Muscles, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Ever wondered what really happened in America's fight for independence? Well this story will tell you!





	1. The Intolerable Acts

Boston, Massachusetts, March 1774

A bright and sunny day in Boston as Sarah Phillips, James Hiller, Henri LeFevbre, Moses and Phillis Wheatley were busy cleaning outfits under the watch of the very astute Redcoats. It was nearly 4 months after the Boston Tea Party and the city has been under lockdown ever since decreed by Parliament. The colonists felt as if they were right in throwing away so much tea as they were unfairly taxed and felt increasingly marginalised under the British Crown. James Hiller, a young journalist shared those feelings. His passion for freedom burned as hotter as the fire that stuck his home when he was a baby. He was determined for his fellow colonists to get a voice in the Parliament and if King George the III didn't like it, he can eat a big fat dick for all he cared. 

"I hope those coats are coming along nicely." said one of the soldiers. 

"Don't worry, my good sir. They'll shine brighter than gold." said Sarah. "Won't they, James?" He gave her a glare and she gave him an even meaner glare.

"Yes. We're just simple colonists who love nothing more than to please the king." he said while mentally cursing. 

"See that you do." said a rotund redcoat. "It's still inconceivable that a bunch of drunken louts were able to damage a shipment of tea like that. But I guess that's what happens when you live in this wretched hellhole." James became visibly angry. Sarah and Phillis saw that he was about to attack that soldier. 

"Um, would our esteemed guests like something to eat?" asked Phillis. 

"Yes, some porridge and veal would do. And make it quick woman!" said another redcoat. 

"Yes sir. Would you all join me in the kitchen?" she asked the others. 

"In the kitchen? But that's women's-" a kick to his silenced him. 

"We'd love to, Phillis." said Sarah. The Pennsylvania Gazette company followed Phillis. Once out of earshot, James voiced his opinion. 

"This is so unfair! What the hell are redcoats doing here?" he asked furiously. 

"It's called quartering. A soldier just knocks on your door. Anytime day or night. And moves into your house. We have five more upstairs." said Phillis. 

"I can't believe King George would allow that." said Sarah. 

"It was Parliament's doing. They call it the Coercive Acts." retorted Phillis.

"The Intolerable Acts would be more like it." said Moses. 

"This is an outrage." said James. 

"That's right. We have to cook for them, wash their clothes, and they don't have to pay a single shilling!" said Phillis. 

"I am outraged too. This pie is too small." said Henri.

"Always nice to have a funny one during these times." said Phillis. "Oh blast it! I'm out of veal. I'll have to go get some more." 

"We'll accompany you." said Moses. 

"Thanks but if we all leave at the same time the soldiers will get suspicious. I've heard of terrible punishments for those who break the law or inspire insurrection." said Phillis. 

"Good point. We'll need someone here to keep the Redcoats busy." said Moses.

"Let me do it, Moses. I'll distract them with the stories of the French nobility's wild parties and then we can have a group of rebels to-"

"Thanks but no thanks, Henri. We have to make it look like we're total law-abiding citizens. In addition, we'll need to find the printer so we can get this story out." 

"I'll do it, Moses." said James. 

"Okay I trust you, James." said Moses. 

"Well now that that's settled. We best be on our way before the soldiers get even more grumpy." said Phillis. 

"Oh yes. Anymore and they'll be redder than the Devil." said Henri. They all laughed. 

"Oh and my friend Tom Maloney has a print shop and he'll be more than happy to publish your story." said Phillis. "All right James we're counting on you."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they're happy." he told her. 

"Um Moses, don't mind me asking but are you sure Mr. Hiller is up to the task? From his manner of speech, he seems only one stone throw's away from maiming anyone who agrees with the Parliament or the king." said Sarah. 

"And that's what I love about James. His passion is just what the colonies need to make sure they have representation. And hopefully to end the barbaric practice of slavery. And don't worry. He isn't the one for violent confrontation. At least when it's not practical." said James. The other four all headed outside to the market. 

"I have so much to learn about the colonies and its people." said Sarah. 

"You sure do! Like how not to tax everyone on sugar. You know we can't eat pies without it!" said Henri. Sarah, Moses, and Phillis all laughed again. 

"Henri, I'd love it you could write one of my poems." said Phillis. Back at the barn, James went in to confront the soldiers. 

"What is it, boy?" asked the lead Redcoat. 

"I just want to know do you all get off on oppressing people who want their voices heard?" James asked.

"How are we oppressing anyone, lad? We're just reinstating order after you colonists decided to go on a stupor." said a blonde Redcoat. 

"Yes, orders straight from the king." said a brunette Redcoat. 

"His Majesty and Parliament are doing a great job in governing. Most British subjects agree." said another soldier. 

"Well what if some of us don't feel like being part of the crown? What if some of us what to govern ourselves? And elect your leaders rather than by birthright?" James said passionately. The soldiers blurted out laughing. 

"Colonists ruling themselves? Now there's something I'd pay all the shillings in the world to see!" said the lead Redcoat. Feeling alone in a room full of laughter. James immediately thought of something else. 

"Well is it too much trouble to ask you to leave the good folk of Boston in peace?" he asked. 

"Sorry but until our orders from Parliament says otherwise, you lot are-" a black haired Redcoat began to speak. 

"Actually lads, maybe there is a way we can grant the silly fool's wishes." 

"You don't mean?" another soldier asked and soon amourous smirks appeared on each of their faces.

"What's all smiling about?" asked James. 

"Well dear boy we have an agreement with the locals." said the lead Redcoat. The other five Redcoats from the main house join their posse. 

"What kind of agreement?" asked James. 

"Well, in exchange for us to leave the domiciles of this Godforsaken town, the townsmen pay us with their 'services'" said a white haired Redcoat. 

"Meaning?" asked the confused journalist. 

"You know: the flesh." said a brown haired Redcoat. James eyes widened at that statement. This was basically just a way to take advantage of poor innocent men, just like Parliament always does. He could only imagine the faces of the men who had to endure such depravity. 

"Well what do you say, lad?" asked the lead soldier. James should be against it. After all, it were the redcoats. The same redcoats who enforced the King's unjust tax laws, who just barge into people's homes without the owner's say, and who crush all hope for self-governance but he had to admit, the idea was really hot. James was not a complete virgin. He had his fair share of men and occasional 'sessions' with Moses. He can remember whenever he needed information of a story, he always sucked the informant off as payment. And this was indeed to get these Redcoats out of Phillis and her family's hair. He thought they had suffered enough. 

"Okay I'll do it." he said. The soldiers gave him glowing smiles. 

"Excellent. So who's first?" asked the Lead Redcoat. 

"I'll do it, milord." said a young Redcoat. He looked to be a bit older than James and a little taller. "So what's the name?"

"James. James Hiller." he told him. 

"Mine's Nigel Dunsford." he said. He removed his hat to reveal his well kept gray hair. He went in and kissed James on the lips. James melted into the soldier and Nigel wrapped his strong arms around the journalist. Both men used their tongues to explore each other's mouths. "Let's get these clothes off. Nigel stripped down, revealing his well-toned physique. Years of army life had served him well. James stripped down as well. He was similarly well-fit, if a little bit more taut. What really impressed Nigel was his cock. It was 10 inches long and was incredibly thick. The other soldiers were in similar shock. 

"I say, dear boy. You're much bigger than the rabble in this town we've dealt with so far." said the Lead Redcoat. Nigel's own cock was a great 9.5 inches. 

"Stand still." Nigel told James. He grabbed his cock, his hands barely circumferencing the girth and stroked him. James started to feel a little bit tingy. 'This Redcoat sure is good with his hands.' he thought. Nigel opened his mouth as wide as he could and took the blonde man all the way in. Nigel was very well known for his incredible mouth and it served him well while he was moving up in ranks or interrogating rebels and Natives. James moaned at the first suckle. Nigel then grabbed James's taut ass and fingered him. The journalist moaned even louder. 'Glory be! This man definitely knows the ways of the flesh!' In his exalted state, he saw the rest of the Redcoats undressing. Their body types ranged from plump (but in shape) to muscled. Cock sizes ranged from 7.5 inches to his own length. A soldier with brown hair approached him and planted his lips on him. Another soldier came over and kissed James's nape and back.

"I wonder how delightful your arse is." the soldier whispered in his ear. He immediately grabbed the butt cheeks and attacked his hole. James moaned into the mouth of the soldier kissing him. Nigel sucked harder and harder and also cusped his balls. All of this friction had caused James to cum in Nigel's mouth for which the soldier took it all. 

"Mmmm delicious." The lead Redcoat approached him. 

"I hope you're not tired yet cause you have a long way to go, lad. Richard, on the table." 

"Yes, milord." 

"Now then please him." James did as told. He observed the soldier. He was by far the most muscular of the platoon, his physique equaling that of Moses. He also had the largest cock at 10.5 inches yet thinner than James. The young writer took him with little problem. Moses's cock was 12.5 inches long and he had quite a bit of experience. 

"Well this little pig loves his master." said Richard. James ignored the comment and focused on his defined abs and pecs. He pinched his nipples, eliciting a moan. Richard pushed his head further down, using it like a rag doll. A soldier approached them. 

"Naughty naughty Richard. Having a poor, miserable lad to yourself again? You really are a greedy gent." The soldier wrapped his arms around his chiseled frame and kissed his open lips. James continued to suck his meat harder whilst another Redcoat approached the group. 

"You know, lads. I think this will be much better if you were completely on the table." he said. Richard agreed and pulled James up with him. He laid down so James could deepthroat him all the way. The first Redcoat sat on Richard's face while the second worked on James's ass again. Meanwhile the other soldiers were pleasing themselves or masturbating. 

"When will you go, milord?" a soldier asked the lead Redcoat. 

"In due time, Ronald. In due time." he said. Ronald had continue to suck on him. "Curtis, Leslie, get over there and show that colonist what it means to be a British subject." 

"Yes milord." they said in unison. 

"Ok move it, Charles." said Curtis. Charles did as commanded. Curtis grabbed his smooth ass and positioned his 8 inch cock into James. The blonde boy screamed into Richard's dick at being taken so suddenly. Not that he was no virgin but the fact it was like a cannon through the air is what gave him such a sting. 

"Richard, I'd like to test this rebel's sucking ability for myself." said Leslie. Richard obeyed and Leslie thrusted his 9 inch cock into his mouth. He was much more fiercer with his head than Richard was, grabbing his blonde hair and giving it a bombing. Two other Redcoats approached the journalist.

"Give me and my brother a real good stroke, lad." James grabbed their 8.5 inch cocks and stroked them to the best of his abilities. Both men moaned. 

"I say Nathan, this young rebel is very good with his hands." 

"Yes you're right, Gregory. Much better than that miller from yesterday. I wonder if working in the fields all day and night had made him a shrewd." James temper flared. How dare they insult the hardworking people of the colonies who do their best to keep Britain fat and happy? He gave them such a rubdown that they came on his face and body. "Well that was a good one, lad."

"Mmmm hey Richard, come here." said Nathan.

"Yes what is it?" he asked. 

"I want to see how many cocks can that little fool take in his arse." he whispered in his ear. Richard gave him a naughty smirk. 

"I'll be most obliged." he said. Richard approached the group and told Curtis the story. Curtis stopped fucking James and lifted him up so Richard could position himself. 

"Hey what are you all-" Before he could finish, James felt Richard's big rod in him plus Curtis reinserted himself into him as well. What came was a mix of pain and pleasure. He yelled at being taken by two men for the first time. However, Gregory inserted his dick in his mouth to shut him up. Curtis and Richard moved in a steady pace as so not to hurt James. They could at least give him that much. 

"Hey there, lad. You never gave me, Ronald, and Nigel the same treatment." said Charles. James grabbed his and Nigel's dick. Charles was 7.5 inches while Ronald was 8 inches. He instantly started to shag them. 

"You were Nathan. This man does have great hands." said Ronald. James thought to himself: 'This is for Phillis and the people of Boston. We will be free of British tyranny someday' Curtis and Richard increased their speed, actually making the table vibrate along with them. Nigel planted kisses on his smooth back, feeling like there was some way he could contribute. Meanwhile Nathan was pleasing the lead Redcoat, Lt. Peachtree. He sucked on his cock and balls. 

"Ahh you never cease to disappoint me, lad" he said. Reginald and Leslie were in their own web of love on the floor. 

"You know, these colonists need a good lesson in hygiene but they are the horniest of lot." said Reginald. He left Leslie to be with the group having fun with James. Leslie joined Peachtree and Nathan. "Gregory, I believe it's my turn." Gregory moved out the way and Reginald inserted his 9 inch cock in his mouth. He took him with the same ferocity that Leslie had. 

"Hey Nigel, can he take 2 cocks in one hand?" Gregory whispered in his ear. 

"Well let's find out." Gregory grabbed Ronald's dick while Nigel grabbed Charles' dick. James held 4 cocks in his hands. They were right but it was a bit uncomfortable being smushed together. 

"Hey, Nigel you wanna have a go at this chap?" asked Charles.

"Of course." he responded. Whispering in Curtis's ear that is time for a change, he and Richard took their cocks out of James's hole, allowing for Nigel and Charles to take the helm. After having 2 cocks at the same time, James only winced a little. Ronald whispered in Reginald's ear.

"Reginald, I want to hear him moan. I love it when these colony men scream." 

"I do as well. Okay." He removed his cock from his mouth which following a symphony of vocalizations from the young journalist. Nigel and Charles increased their pace. James had thought the table was going to break which would not fly well with Phillis and the Wheatleys. His louder moans only made the soldiers even more horny. 

"So boy, what was all that rubbish about governing yourself?" said Lt. Peachtree. James attempted to have some dignity and pride but those two words were not what someone would use to describe the position he was in right now. 

"I think the rebel still have some spirit in him, milord." said Richard. 

"Yes you might be right. Charles, Nigel. Take our friend on the floor and see if he can't learn to obey his masters." The two soldiers obeyed and grabbed James. Nigel took him in a reverse lotus position, allowing Charles to suck him off. Curtis came over and quickly inserted his cock in his mouth. Charles then continue to fuck alongside Nigel. 

"I say milord he has quite the stamina." said Reginald. 

"Yes he's lasted longer than any of these tavern swain we've had so far." said Nathan.

"Mmm he does." said Lt. Peachtree. 

"I wonder what how he makes love?" asked Leslie. He went over to him and whispered in Charles' ear. The fellow soldier obliged and gave him space. 'And he's still hard I see.' "Ok rebel, let's see how good you are giving it." he said. James inserted his cock in Leslie's hole, eliciting a howl from him. That lifted the young journalist's spirits a bit. Leslie didn't expect for him to be this thick! James wasted no time and pounding the Redcoat while Nigel continued to pound him. 

"Remember when we had that fisherman?" asked Gregory.

"Yes the one who wouldn't talk about the rebels planning the tea party. We certainly interrogated him good." said Nathan. The remaining soldiers masturbating to the train. James grabbed Leslie's dick and stroked him. All three men moaned loudly and yet no one came to investigate the noise. Boy was James grateful for that. Nathan and Gregory came over signifying it was time for them to have their fun with the colonist. Leslie and Nigel gave way and Nathan took James ass and thrusted into him while Gregory took his thick cock and shoved it in his ass. Just like before, he was in another train with these horny Redcoats. Nathan grabbed both James and Gregory and thrusted faster. Lt. Peachtree, deciding he's done enough just sitting around, speaks up:

"All right gents you've had your fill of this little fool but now it's my turn. I want no one to interfere with my handling of the rebel. Is that clear?" he commanded. 

"Yes milord!" said the entire squadron. Nathan and Gregory got off of him. James took a moment to observe Lt. Peachtree. He was a shorter than Richard but a little taller than him. He had a good physique though it could be what you'd call the dadbod in the 21st century. His dick was a proud 9.5 inches and the thickness nearly match his own. He was certainly fit to lead a platoon of Redcoats, exactly the type of man the colonists will be facing in the upcoming war. "First suck me off." James did as commanded. After having 6 cocks in his mouth this was certainly nothing new though for some reason James felt as if this one had a different aura about it. Like it radiated power and prestige. Maybe that's the way with all the Redcoat commanders. The blonde journalist was sure in for a ride. Lt. Peachtree grabbed his head and forced more of him in. "I can't believe I ever doubted you lads. This one really has a mouth given by the Lord!" He said as he moaned louder. James held his buttcheeks and fingered him which caused him to moaned even louder. 'So the little traitor's got a couple of tricks up his sleeve, eh? I'll break him of that.' he thought. A couple of more moments of him giving head and the Lieutenant came in his mouth. 

"Did I do good, milord?" asked James. 

"Yes but now here comes the final test. Turn your bottom around." James did as instructed. Peachtree, in one fluid motion, shoved his cock in him. James yelped at the sudden intrusion. Peachtree wasted no time as he pounded into James at a brutal pace, grabbing his head to make him even more of a slave. 

"That's our Lieutenant!" said Leslie. 

"Yep. Turning turncoats into moaning dogs is his speciality." said Reginald. James moaned louder as Peachtree went even faster. 

"So lad, What was that about governing yourselves?" he asked James. 

"It....It....It was nothing." James said softly. 

"I'm sorry. What was that?" asked Peachtree in a sadistic manner. 

"It was nothing!" James said louder. 

"Could you shout it so my men can hear you?" said the lieutenant. 

"IT WAS NOTHING! WE'RE NOTHING BUT SIMPLE COLONIAL SWAIN AND WENCHES! WE ONLY LIVE TO SERVE BRITAIN!" James shouted to his lungs.

"That's right! And the men are our personal playthings. Such as yourself. Remember that!" said Peachtree. 

"YES MILORD! ME AND MY COLONIAL BRETHREN ONLY LIVE TO SERVE THE KING'S BED!" said the journalist with the last of his pride leaving. 

"That's a good little swain. Now beg for me to continue to take you!" he said the sadistic lieutenant. 

"PLEASE! PLEASE MILORD I NEED YOUR BIG COCK LIKE A HORSE NEEDS A SADDLE! RIDE ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!!" James said, sounding completely defeated. Peachtree grinned an evil smirk.

"As the fool wishes." Peachtree fucked as hard as humanly possible. The other eight soldiers swore he was making the ground tremble. He grabbed James's cock and pumped it as fast as he was thrusting. "This is why I love colony boys like you. You act so tough but when you're under the body of your superiors, you turn into good obedient dogs. Now howl for me, swain!" Peachtree grabbed the younger male by the torso and simply bombarded him. He let out his loudest yell yet. After about 15 minutes, James's penis was ready for another cumshot and he could tell that it was going to be the last. Even with his mighty stamina, he had his limits. Mercifully to James's ears, Peachtree spoke up. "Me and my men are going to cum all over you, swain. And you're going to enjoy every little once." The lieutenant gave his ass a few more thrusts before emptying his seed into the poor exhausted man. The other soldiers released their cum all over James. He opened his mouth to receive it. It tasted somewhat sweeter and more palatable. Maybe British cum was just that good. Peachtree got off of him and ejaculated the rest of his load onto James's face. And wouldn't you know it, James himself came a mighty river of cum. After a few more spurts, all 10 men were completely empty and their cocks were beginning to deflate. While the Redcoats were indeed tired, James was near to the point of collapse. 

"I..say this was by far the most exhilarating time I've had with you lot." said Peachtree.

"Yes, lad. You did not disappoint us one bit." said Charles. 

"Maybe there is hope for your kind after all." said Nigel. James continue to pant heavily. 

"What....about....you...leaving the Wheatleys?" he reminded. 

"Oh yes that. Well don't worry. We're men of our word. Get dressed, lads. Let's leave the little swain alone in the barn. Just tell that wench and her family we've got another assignment. Cheers. And you will definitely make a good paramour to a lucky nobleman one day." said Peachtree as he and the other men put on their clothes and were on their merry way. James looked around and saw the barn. Except for the stench of cum and sweat and shame, it looked exactly the same. He laid on the ground to collect his thoughts on what happened. He had to please 9 Redcoats just so an innocent family could be left alone. While on paper it was shameful, he had to admit, he enjoyed last minute and did not regret it one bit. If he had to do it again, he would. While sitting there exhausted, he begins to think if the colonies have it in them to beat the British and win the right for freedom and representation. Maybe men like him will use their body to win the battle but anyway to be free, so be it. He learns today something that will be burned into his mind: Freedom isn't free. He waited for the cum to dissipate in the sun and for his energy to recover. Once he had enough strength to stand up again, he got his clothes and thanked the wind for carrying the smell of sex to somewhere else. 

"James, we're back!" said a singsongy voice. It was Henri. He, Sarah, Phillis, and Moses had came back from a day in town. 

"Hello everyone. Where did you all go?" 

"Well after picking up the veal, we went to Phillis' friends' print shop to get the story in." said Sarah. "The printer had a bit of a malfunction."

"Fortunately I had some through knowledge on how to fix broken machinery." said Moses. 

"James, where are the Redcoats?" asked Henri. 

"We had a little discussion on the virtues of liberty and they realized how dumb this whole quartering thing was." James told the boy. 

"Oh how could I ever repay you, James?" said Phillis. 

"Just make sure everyone knows just how much the price of freedom is. And hopefully this tyranny will end." he told her. 

"You can be sure I will do that. I feel so bad for the poor people of Boston who have to deal with this madness." Phillis said. 

"You're telling me." James said. 

"What was that?" asked Phillis. 

"Oh nothing." he fibbed. 

"Well in any case, a friend of the Wheatleys had lended us a wagon and we can be on our way tomorrow." said Moses. 

"Yes but I'd like to make us all a big feast if you'd all don't mind." said Phillis. 

"Oh we don't mind! We very much don't mind!" said Henri. Moses laughed. 

"Well a good meal would take everyone's mind off of the quartering. And we'll be glad to help prepare." said Moses. 

"Great. Well let's get started." Phillis said as the others went into the kitchen. 

"You see James. All it took was a little reasoning. There's no place for such rowdy acts like the tea party." said Sarah. 

"Yeah and your body." he said softly. 

"But I think we should write about how men like Ben Franklin can soothe all of this tension between the colonies and the crown." she said. 

"Sarah....we're going to be free. Somehow. Someway. We are going to be free! If not, then may we rest in hell." he told her. He walked off from her, trying to ignore the pain of his used bottom. The Englishwoman sighed. 

"Oh mother I hope people like James can find peace with the Crown again. Unnecessary bloodshed is exactly what Parliament is trying to prevent." she said to herself.


	2. United We Stand

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Autumn 1774

It was a dark but beautiful night in Philadelphia as James, Sarah, and Henri went off to deliver pamphlets to a ship in Boston for John Adams. It was to deliver to his wife Abigail Adams in Boston. Earlier in the day, a heated debate started between James and John Adams about the rights of the people to protest had nearly sparked a revolution in Moses's very print shop. So to say James needed this assignment to cool his head was an understatement. Sarah went along as she longed for adventure and Henri went because he was for extra protection. 

"You have to learn to be aggressive if you want to be a journalist." said James to break the ice. 

"I think you were very nearly rude to Mr. Adams." said Sarah

"I was to the point. Nose to nose." said James. 

"You were as busy as giving your own opinion as getting his." said Sarah

"I like Sam Adams. Sam is a man of action. This is a time of action!" said James. Just as they about to turn a corner, they heard a shout. 

"Hey who's that?" James nearly spilled the wheelbarrow, pushing out Henri in the process. James went to investigate. 

"What have we here?" asked a large rotund man coming from the tavern he owns. Two others came with him. "Stand right where you are." He commanded a young British sailor. 

"I was looking for my shipmate. I'll be on my way." he told them. 

"I offered to buy you a drink." said the man. 

"I don't drink." he told him. 

"That it? Or is you wouldn't join the toast? May Parliament rot the wretched louts!" he shouted. James went in further. 

"What's going on, James? Why is there all this shouting?" asked Sarah. 

"Look....I'll go see what it is. You and Henri deliver this pamphlets to the port. Meet me at this exact same spot when you're done." he told her. 

"I don't know my way at night." she said. 

"Do not worry, Sarah. I know this city from la tête aux pieds!" said Henri. 

"What?" Sarah asked. 

"From head to toe. I'm fully confident that James can handle whatever the noise is. Come on, we can't let Moses down." Henri said. 

"Oh all right. But please be careful, James." said Sarah. 

"Don't worry. Careful is one of my many attributes." he said. Once Sarah and Henri were out of eyesight, James went to the tavern. 

"Look I don't want any trouble. Let me go about my business." said the sailor. 

"You are my business!" said the tavern owner. A few of his friends approached him. "You know, we were thinking of tarring and feathering your damned hide but you're way too pretty. It's once in a blue moon we get a fresh-faced boy like you around the parts." 

"What..What are you going to do to me?" asked the sailor. 

"Oh nothing you aren't familiar with. Pretty sure you and your mates have plenty of fun under the deck." he sneered. The sailor instantly knew what he meant. "The look on your face says it all. So how long do those boys last? They got good thicks ones among your lot?" 

"Look I don't have time. I should really be-"

"You should really be in my tavern. It is pretty cold out here. Come in so we can 'warm up'" said the owner in a lecherous manner. His goons grabbed the poor man and pushed him in. James ran inside undetected, being quieter than a mouse. It was a skill he picked up from Henri. James hid behind the counter. He saw a large man close the door behind him. "Ye, just like I said, lads. Pretty like a dove." he caressed his face. 

"Please let me go! I haven't done anything!" he pleaded. 

"And a nice Jack Tar who acts so innocent. We're really going to have with fun with this one, boys!" said one of the men. Another man came by and ripped his clothes off. 

"Please stop!" he begged again. A large, muscular man held him. 

"Thanks Ludwig. Now where were we?" said the man undressing the sailor. Once he was fully nude, his hard cock sprang forward. It was 7 inches long and 1.5 inches thick.

"Your mouth might say you don't want this, but your body sure isn't saying the same thing, boy." said the tavern owner. The men observed his body. It was well-fit and lean. He also had a developing six pack. 

"So what do you want to do first, boss?" asked another man. 

"Well, Nathaniel. I say we give him a colonial helping." said the tavern owner. 

"Oh good idea!" said Nathaniel. He and the other men quickly undressed. The sailor saw they had physiques of various sizes. The owner was portly while 2 men he identified as twins were 6'0, very muscular and had massive cocks. Bigger than anything he has seen before. He was terrified for those were going inside of him. By his estimates, they were each 12.7 inches long and very thick.

'My word! They're as big as Moses!' James thought. 

"Please....let me go." said the sailor whose pleas were falling on deaf ears. 

"Keep begging, Tory. It only makes us even more hot!" said the tavern owner. "John, William, you can have first pick."

"And we'll be sure to teach the sailor how a real Pennsylvania man does it!" said William. John was 5'8, black hair and his cock 8 inches while William was 5'9, blonde, slightly pudgy and his cock was 9.5 inches. "Suck!" commanded William. The sailor thought if he didn't obey, he would surely regret it so he opened his mouth and took him in. As the tavern owner deduced, the sailor was no stranger to cocks but he and his shipmates always made fun with absolute consent and were always gentle with each other. This, however, was not gentle. These men saw him as nothing but their fucktoy. William grabbed his head and pushed him further down. "Oh yeah. You Tories are a horse's ass but you definitely have great mouths! Now take my scrotum!" the sailor did as told. John rubbed his succulent ass and then put his rough fingers into him. The sailor winced at the prodding for it was nothing like his shipmates. 

"You have a lovely ass. Much nicer than the boys around here." said John. He attacked his hole like a pig during lunch, causing him to moan into William's cock. 

"Aaahh!" William moaned. Nathaniel came by and grabbed the sailor's cock and took him in his mouth. The sailor then grabbed William's ass and fingered it himself. If there was one attribute he was good at among his mates, it was fingering. "Yee..keep doing that!" 

"So our little Tory friend isn't so innocent after all. In that case he needs real men. Ludwig, Heinrich, you know what to do!" 

"Ja, boss" said the two twins. They were both Hessian immigrants to the colonies who worked as blacksmiths. They were very well known among the men of Philadelphia for being totally amazing in bed. John, William and Nathaniel left the sailor alone to the German twins. His eyes widened and he tried to escape but John was blocking the door. 

"Naughty, naughty. We can't have you running bare through this night. You might catch a cold." said the tavern owner. The sailor was grabbed by Ludwig. 

"Suck, Tory." said Heinrich in a heavy German accent. Having no other choice, the sailor opened his mouth as wide as he could and started taking in the large cock. The head alone nearly covered his mouth. By some miracle, the young British sailor managed to get at least 90 percent in without gagging. He looked up and saw a body that was worthy of the Greek gods. His hands explored the chiseled abs and pecs. 

"Ya like mein body, do you, British dog?" he asked rhetorically. 

"I think you have your answer, Heinrich." said Ludwig. He ate the sailor's ass. Then, without announcement, he shoved his huge dick in his ass. Not ease but a full force thrust. The poor sailor screamed in pain but Heinrich grabbed his head and forced him back on his cock. Tears formed in his eyes. 

"If I had a shilling for every man that screamed at taking those two....I could buy all of England." said the tavern owner. The other three men just smiled deviously at the sailor's obvious discomfort at feeling so full. Ludwig didn't give him time to adjust but simply pounded into him. The sailor thought this was the Lord's way of punishing him. He grabbed Heinrich's beefy ass and held of for dear life. 

"I wonder how good he is with his hands?" asked John. 

"Good question. Nathaniel, William check it out for him." said the tavern owner. They did as told and stuck their cocks out for the sailor to rub. He grabbed them and started stroking vigorously. Meanwhile, James was still hiding behind the counter. He felt so bad for the poor seafarer as he not long ago was in a similar position. However, he willingly offered his body up while this man was forced in what can only be described as rape. As much as he wanted to put a stop to it, the tent in his breeches was beginning to tear them asunder. He was so turned on by the act that he had to stop himself from joining in and giving away his cover. He undid his garments to pull out his thick 10 inch cock. He began masturbating but had to be very quiet which was going to be a chore as a man needed to release himself now again. At the spectacle, William had an idea. 

"Hey Heinrich." he whispered in his ear. The strong Hessian man smiled. He took his hard cock out of his mouth and picked him up. He then sat the sailor down on his cock and invited his brother to fuck him like this. Ludwig couldn't reply fast enough. The sailor screamed at being taken by two huge cocks at once. 

"Yes scream little Tory boy. You'll be doing even more. Gentlemen, bring him here." said the tavern owner. Staying in the same position, they moving the moaning man in front of the owner's cock. "Now I heard good things about your mouth. Don't disappoint me." By his estimates, it was 10 inches long and thick (though just a smidge thinner than James). While being taken by two men, he grabbed the long dong and swallowed it hole. Having an almost 13 inch cock meant he could probably please any man he come across in the future. If he ever recovers physically and emotionally from this. The tavern owner moaned while Ludwig decided to lick the sailor's nipples. The two twins somehow went even harder. It was a damn miracle that his outstretched ass could handle both beasts. 

"Paul, what's going on here?" asked a man who walked in. His name was Tom Royce, a local miller. A couple of other men followed him. 

"Oh hello Tom, we're just teaching this Tory here about opening his mouth in the colonies. The men looked at the stuffed sailor. They all looked at him with much interest. 

"Hmmph keeping a cute boy like that to yourself, Paul? I always knew you were greedy." said Thomas. 

"Well come on in, lads. There's plenty of Englishman to go around." said Paul. They all talked excitedly as they came in and started undressing. The sailor eyes' widened as 10 other men were naked and hard. And he was going to have to please them all. Meanwhile James was masturbating to all the sex sounds. Looking at the situation he figured he was going to have plenty more climaxes. He certainly was not complaining but he still felt sorry for the poor sailor. Paul grabbed the British man's head and bobbed him down even further. 

"And I see you got Ludwig and Heinrich on his tail. Nice one." said Tom. "Samuel, Elias, give the Tory some meat for his hands. Samuel was 5'10, muscled (though not as muscled as the Hessian brothers) and had 10 inch cock while Elias was 5'10.5, slightly pudgy and had a 9 inch cock. The sailor grabbed them and pumped them as hard as he could while secretly praying for it to all be over. 

"You know, I wonder if he could take one more?" asked a blonde man.

"Nah Ludwig and Heinrich are enough for the Jack Tar. Better not completely break him. However if you gentlemen want a piece...." said Paul. "Ludwig, Heinrich I believe our Tory friend would like to sample our other men." The brothers gave the sailor one last thrust before exiting him. "And you know, lads. Let's save our rain for the final act."

"Huh you were always the sensual one, Paul." said Tom. 

"He's all yours." Paul said as he took his cock out of his mouth. The sailor took a moment to catch his breath only to have another cock going in. Tom had a 9.5 inch cock and was somewhat thicker than Paul. Joshua Seamus, the blonde who spoke, attacked his ass while Elijah Montberry and Benjamin Daniels, a red haired man and a black-brown haired man, jerked off their cocks to full mast. They all had the average physique for a colonial man. Joshua was 5'9 while Elijah and Benjamin were both 5'11. After lubing his ass, Elijah and Benjamin stuck their 10 inch cocks inside of him. After having the well endowed Hessians for so long, it was so much easier to take. It still stung quite a bit. Joshua approached Samuel and gave him a kiss. 

"All right boys. Do what you do best." Paul said as he took a seat. John came over and suck on his still-hard cock while William came over and sucked on his left foot and Nathaniel sucked on the right. Ludwig offered his huge cock and the tavern owner took it with no difficulty at all. He also jerked off Heinrich. The brothers moaned even louder than when they were banging the sailor. There were two things Paul was known for throughout southern Pennsylvania: How to run a very good tavern and how to turn virtually any man into a moaning pile of ecstasy. James was still continuing to mastubate. He just had a big cumshot which it nearly killed his vocal cords to keep quiet but at least he released. He begin to have dirty thoughts about him and the sailor. He knew it was wrong especially seeing he's become nothing more than a cum bucket for loads of horny men but it was just so tempting. He envisioned himself at sea. He was under the deck writing a story about the corruption of Parliament. When suddenly the sailor came in. 

"What can I do you for?" he asked him. 

"I was just seeing what you were doing." said the sailor. 

"Oh you know just writing a pamphlet for the Pennsylvania Gazette." 

"Ahh it does get awfully boring does it not?" 

"Well.....I suppose so." The sailor approached him and gave a rub on his shoulder. 

"I know a way to make time fly." James gave him an amorous look. 

"Oh really?" he gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes really." The two instantly made out with the each other, with James carassing the sailor's taut ass. James pushed him up against the wall and instantly removed his clothes. The sailor did the same to James. He then took his thick cock all in one gulp. The journalist moaned. He loved how good he was with his mouth. The sailor wasted no time in giving him a great blowjob. He fingered his ass and pinched his nipples. James wonders if the rest of the mates have been teaching him how to please a man better. After continuing to drive him crazy, James shot a good load into his mouth. "Hope you're not tired yet. You still have to please me!" The sailor got down on the floor and stuck his ass out. James took the message and shoved his thick dick into him. The young sailor screamed in pleasure but the journalist didn't give him time to adjust. He was going to be as rough as possible with him. He grabbed his hair and pounded into him so hard that he swore the boat was creaking from the friction of their love-making. 

"You like this, you little sea urchin?" asked James. 

"Yes! Oh God! Yes!" the sailor moaned. 

"Well, I'm going to make you see stars until your whole vision is the sky." he told him. James flipped him over and took him in the missionary position. Grabbing his legs and then kissing him. James could tell the sailor was being very frisky today. Moaning and skin slapping skin continued until James picked him up and took him upon the table. He knocked off his papers and candle and thrusted into him as fast as he could. The sailor grabbed his body and yelled. James like this. Unbeknownst to his numerous 'lovers', James had a sadistic streak. He loved making those he fucks moaned like they're about to be drawn and quartered. And also he loved being taken like a simple churn. Like given the man complete control over his body. The sailor continued to moan like the dickens. The pressure in the two men's balls meant that they were not going to last much longer. 

"Oh....I'm going to....." said James. 

"Cum inside me!" said the sailor. James pumped him harder than before to push them both over the edge. He released inside of the blonde sailor and his cock released over James's form. A few more pumps and he was completely empty. Both of their seeds covered their spot on the floor, with even more starting to seep out of the sailor's used hole. James caught the man and kissed him. 

"Ohhh Will" he said as he came back to reality. He saw that cum filled his hands and he was still hard. As those Redcoats noticed, James had stamina for days. He couldn't say the same for the poor sailor on display. Speaking of, two men named Ebenezer Rawlings and Isaac Mathers, were fucking the sailor while standing. Ebenezer was 5'10, in shape and had a 9 inch cock while Isaac was also 5'10 but had an 11 inch cock. The sailor continued his fruitless cries for the men to stop. They only kept going harder and faster. He had received all but Paul, the tavern owner. That was about to change however. 

"Ok Isaac bring the lad here. It's my turn." said Paul. Isaac had lifted him while still on his cock. "Well Mr. Sailor, have you had your fill of us 'Rebels'?" He shook his head nope. Paul only smiled. "Well come on and I'll show you a real good time. Isaac dropped the young man only for Paul to take him and stick his cock in him. Having taken fifteen cocks in his ass and mouth, it wasn't even a sting anymore to him but a poke. However, the tavern owner seemed to have a different aura about him then the other men. He seemed to have wasted no time in cuddling him but simply pounded into his ass. Not that the others didn't give him time either but his cock seemed to give off a static cling. Similar to say having sex with Zeus, god of lightning. Paul jerked off his cock which clearly was on its last leg. He picked up the sailor and fucked him on the well used table. At this point, it was a miracle that the thing was still intact. James saw the two and jerked off his cock until he came one last time. His long thick dick was now subsiding. 

"Hey Paul, this had been fun and all but I think we'd better wrap this up." said Isaac. 

"Ye our wives are going to start looking for us." said Joshua. 

"You gentlemen are correct. I think our sailor friend has had enough." Those words were like Bible verses to the poor abused man's ears. "Come on, lads. Let's shower him so he won't ever forget how we colonists are going to stick it to Parliament!" Paul thrusted into him like an earthquake so he could release his seed into him. The other men jerked off their cocks and spurted on the sailor. It was like the first rain of spring to him. After spurting their first shots, all of their penises died down. The sailor actually coughed up semen. It was surprisingly sweet to him, he'll admit that. The 16 men who raped and abused him all put back on their clothes. 

"Ahh this was so fun." said Nathaniel. 

"I know. Hope to take even more of those Tory bastards like this." said a random man. 

"Or one of those Redcoats." said Ebenezer. The men all exited the tavern, leaving only the sailor and Paul. 

"Well Mr. Seaworthy, I think it's time you were on your way. Your shipmates must be worried about you." Paul said in a condescending tone. The sailor tried to get up but after having 16 cocks tear his ass up, he nearly fell over in pain. His bottom was so sore it look frankly a bright red. Not to mention he was still covered in cum. He looked at Paul and the tavern owner gave him a sultry look. It was clear he was not going to help him. Mustering whatever strength he had the sailor got up, trying with all his power to ignore the searing pain of his lower backside. He, by some miracle, put on his shirt and pants and shoes. He even got his hat. One mercy that the group of men gave the sailor was his things like his bag and a satchel he carries for his sketchbook was left completely untouched. After being bombarded by so many cocks, that heavy bag was going to be a chore to carry back to harbor. And that's putting it mildly. Using the last of his strength, he made a quick dash out of the tavern which quickly caused him to mellow over in pain. At least he was far away from that place as he could physically get with his present condition. James, faster than a musket shot, dashed out of the tavern. Coincidentally, he ran into Sarah and Henri. 

"Oh there you are, James. We've been looking for you. We've just delivered the pamphlets to the harbor." said Sarah. 

"Hey what was that noise?" asked Henri. James faced turned nearly blue

"It was nothing, Henri" James lied. 

"Hey look, isn't that a British sailor?" asked Henri pointing.

"It is. I wonder what's he doing out at this time of night?" asked Sarah. James nearly hung his head in shame. 

"More importantly, why is he limping?" Henri asked, observing the man's stiff gait. 

"I don't know but I think he needs assistance. Come on, let's help out him out." said Sarah. 

"Maybe we should leave him to his business." suggested James. 

"James, I know how you must feel about the Royal Navy but he's a fellow human being in need." said Sarah. Henri quickly followed her. James begrudgingly did the same. The sailor tried his best to walk very fast but it was no use. He nearly was about to cave in from the pain. "Excuse me, do you need any help?" The sailor shrieked and raised his hands over his head. He relaxed when he saw it was only James, Sarah and Henri. 

"Um...ummm.." he said with a raspy voice, a result of the copious blowjobs and screaming from his 'escapade'.

"Well do you?" asked Sarah. The sailor gave in. 

"Yes. Yes I do." he said. 

"All right. Henri will you grab his satchel?" she asked the French boy.

"Of course." he said. 

"And I'll grab your bag." Sarah said. "Can you make it to harbor?" His wobbly legs was enough to answer that question. 

"I'll carry you." said James. 

"T-Thank you." said the sailor. James picked him up. Despite being slightly taller than James, he was light enough so it'd be no problem. James felt somewhat dirty carrying the man whom he had a fantasy about. The trio soon started walking. 

"If you don't mind us asking, what is your name?" Sarah asked him. 

"William. William Parker." said the sailor. 

"And are you going to harbor?" she asked. 

"Yes. If you could take me to a British ship. It's the only one in harbor today." said William. 

"Of course, Mr. Parker." said Sarah. They walked quickly to the harbor. Henri opened his satchel. 

"Are you also an artist? These drawings are very good." said the French boy. William smiled. It was a nice pleasantry after a night of abuse. James could feel that Mr. Parker still had gallons of cum sloshing inside of him. It was a thing only males somehow knew. 

"Thank you." he said. "Yes...I am."

"Um...can I ask what happened to you?" asked Henri. 

"Henri, maybe it's not-

"No..no..it's okay. I was doing some sketches at night and I had a very bad fall. Like really very bad." he lied. If there was a new level of sorry James could feel for the poor sailor, he was feeling it now.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." said Sarah. 

"I hate when that happens. I remember I fell from my chair a week ago. I swear I was about to cry but I'm not going to cry. A real man never cries!" said Henri proudly. They all laughed. Mr. Parker struggled to hold back the tears. He didn't have it in his heart to tell the young boy what really happened. "And don't mind me asking but are you sure it's really just a fall? You seemed to be much more jittery when a normal man-"

"He's telling the truth, Henri." James said sternly. 

"How would you know?" asked Sarah. 

"Trust me. A man knows when another man is telling the truth." said James. 

"So you mean to tell me-"

"Henri, just-just be quiet for now." said James. He did as told. Mr. Parker looked at his eyes. He seemed to recall seeing a part of a human when he saw the counter. He was wondering if James was that human. James gave him a look that told him everything: He was there and he saw everything. Also that he is extremely sorry and he also have experienced being at the mercy of a horny mob. William gave him a very big smile. He seemed to say thank you and also thank him for not telling what really happen. If there was one thing men knew, especially during this time, is when another man is a victim. If it was completely consensual (like James and the Redcoat squadron in Boston), then it would've been a different story but no Mr. Parker was raped. There was no other way to describe it. When that happens to another man, it's like a part of him when was shattered. Like he's no longer a human. But on the plus side, he could find solace and comfort in the fact that he's not alone in experiencing rape. James wasn't innocent (as were a great majority of colonial men) but we will not ever participate in rape or allow himself to be a victim of it. The gang had reached the harbor and had searched for Mr. Parker's ship. 

"Mmm I wonder wear...Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Sarah. 

"What is it?" asked Henri.

"My locket. The locket I wore when I came to the colonies! I can't believe I see it. Come on!" she said. Henri quickly followed her. "Aren't you coming, James?" 

"We'll be there. Just give us a minute." he told her. She decided to do what he requested. Once the two were gone, James turned to Mr. Parker. "It's okay. You can let it out now." he told him. William wasted no time in bawling his eyes out as he clutched James' clothing. "Shhh It's okay." He rocked him gently. It's hard for a man to cry but William had every right to. James himself let a few tears drop. His whole worldview was shattered. Up until this point, he had thought the Patriots, his fellow fighters for liberty, were the good guys. The utmost holders of liberty. They wanted rights for everyone. But what they did was so far removed from the word liberty as possible. They weren't freedom fighters. They were just a mob looking for an easy man to use for their cocks. What's worse, the had use the cause of liberty for their own insidious actions. To say James was both shameful and angry would be an understatement. Now he's going to do real stories on real patriots, not criminals. He could only hope that Mr. Parker can recover both physically and mentally. He knows one thing for sure: The poor sailor will not be coming back to this shores anytime soon. In fact, he might never come back and honestly James doesn't blame him one bit. His tears dry but on the inside, he'll cry for weeks.

"James, I got my locket. The men who grabbed it out said it was so beautiful that they took extra care to make sure it shone again." Sarah said. 

"Yes and also the men are Mr. Parker's shipmates. They said they've been worried about him." said Henri. 

"Really? Then let's go! I want to get out of here as fast as possible." said William. 

"You can believe that's what we're doing right now." said James. The three quickly walked over to Mr. Parker's ship. 

"There you are! Where were you, lad? We've been worried sick." said a sailor. 

"Ye, we thought we were going to have search for you ourselves, mate." said another sailor. 

"I had a really bad fall and I could barely walk." said Mr. Parker. 

"Well, whatever it is, we're way behind schedule. Come and we'll get you some warm tea, lad." said the ship's captain. The sailors all took him from James and put a blanket over him. "Thank you for bringing him to us. Heaven knows at this time of night anything could happen." 

"Yeah anything." said James in a slightly sullen voice. William took one last look at James and gave him a big smile. James gave him a smile back. It was to let him know that he has made at least one friend during his awful night. As the ship boarded up and prepared to leave, Henri had stated|

"We better be getting back. I'm sure Moses is worried about us. 

"That's sounds like a very good idea. I need a nice night's sleep." said Sarah. The trio all walked back to the Pennsylvania Gazette headquarters. "Hey James, I believed I heard some men shouting in the direction you took. Do you know what it was?" 

"It was just some men who dropped their wares on their foot. Nothing major." he told her with a straight face. 

"All right. I say, I hope you and other colonists in the future can understand that not everyone wants to go to war. Some people prefer peaceful methods of negotiating. And those that don't turn into unruly mobs." Sarah said. That struck James like an iron hammer. He was 100 percent confident that Mr. Parker would tell his shipmates what really happened. He was saddened that the men who raped the poor sailor will never be brought to justice but that's why he's going to be the one to write about it. One man publishing the truth is stronger than all the soldiers in Britain combined. 

"Sarah, can I just say one thing?" he asked. 

"What is it?" she asked. 

"The pen is stronger than the sword." James said to her.


	3. Liberty or Death

Richmond, Virginia. 1775.

It was a dark and somewhat balmy night when Moses was sneaking to the slave cabins. He had intel that his brother Cato was being kept in there with other slaves. After seeing Cato for the first time in nearly two decades, only God himself could stop him from freeing his brother from the shackles of slavery. Making sure the coast was clear, he quickly walked the grassy path to the cabin. Little did he know, his young protege Henri was on his trail. The inquisitive boy thought he was in trouble and want to make sure he was all right. Moses peeked in the door before rushing in. He saw only his brother Cato. Cato turned around and gasped. His face lit up with joy. In no time at all, he embraced the only blood he knew was alive. 

"Moses. What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" Cato said. 

"I came to get you. To take you with me to Philadelphia." said Moses. 

"No. It's too risky." said Cato. Moses put his hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm not leaving you here." Moses said sternly. 

"Don't worry about me. I have a plan." Cato said. 

"A plan?" Moses asked. 

"There is a rumor. A strong rumor from sources that are never wrong." Cato told Moses.

"What is it?" his brother asked again.

"Lord Dunmore is going to offer freedom to any slave who joins the British. To put down the rebellion in Boston." said Cato. 

"But that's just talk. I'm offering you a way out." said Moses. 

"You're offering me a life on the run. As a fugitive. I want freedom. The freedom every man should have. Waiting for the bounty hunters to drag me back here in chains." Cato told Moses sternly. 

"But-"

"Moses. I love you. You are a brave man for coming here. But I will not live my life as a criminal. When the crime is being committed against me. If I can win my freedom by helping the British so be it. At least I will be the master of my own fate." Cato said. Moses was taken by his brother's tenacity. 

"Are you sure?" asked Moses.

"I've never been more sure of anything." said Cato. Henri was touched by Cato's determination. It reminded him much of himself. Just then he smelled the aroma of what seems to be a very delicious meal. Not the one to turn down anything related to food, he followed the trail. 

"But wait. What if Moses and his brother need assistance?" he asked to himself. The smell got stronger. So strong that the young boy could not resist. "I'm sure they'll be all right." he said as he went off. Back in the cabin, Moses and Cato stood and pondered on their next track in life. 

"Weren't there other slaves here?" asked Moses. 

"Yes but the owner of the plantation, Colonel Abernathy, came and got them for a party." said Cato.

"What kind of party?" asked Moses again. 

"A party where a group of men have fun with their male slaves." he said. Moses kick the ground. 

"Have you ever been to one of these parties, Cato?" asked Moses. 

"No but believe me I have been in bed with more than a few masters. Sometimes I was sold solely for my body." Cato said. Moses put his hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry." Moses said. 

"No don't be. It wasn't all bad. They always treated me good in bed at least. In fact, I kinda enjoyed it to some extent." Cato said. "Hey Moses?" 

"Yes?" Moses responded.

"Do you remember what we did back in Africa? You know when we were alone?" Cato asked. 

"Yes I do. I remember it quite well." Moses said with a slight smile on his face. 

"Well, I was thinking: Since this is the first time I've actually seen you up close in nearly 20 years, I was thinking we could rekindle those moments. Especially since the talk of men having their way with me." Cato said. Moses looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Cato, we were children and didn't know any better. I'm not sure if-"

"If what? I'm in bondage. I continually have to be in the beds of the masters practically every night against my will. You're a free man. You can have any man you want. Do you know how many slaves would kill others just to be you? I've heard lots of stories from other male slaves in the fields at how the masters often rape them and laugh at their screams. I thank God that that has never happened to me but who knows? What if it does? What if I resist and get killed? I heard from a friend that it has happened before. So one of the things I would like to experience while in bondage is the fact that I have say in matters of the flesh. To know that I am a human being and I can choose who I want. And I choose you, Moses. My brother. The only kin I know and have. Please let's reminisce on those days. Those days in the forest. Please?" Cato said. Moses looked at his brother. Those times they experimented were indeed the funniest times he had before falling into the horrendous institution of slavery. He never had any say at who has his body until he became free. Afterwards he vowed that whatever man he had in his bed he will never take advantage or do anything that his lover might find uncomfortable no matter what his race was. He never went fast into James unless he requested it. He can tell Cato has been through a lot. Always being made a simple swain for the horny masters. He surely deserved to know what's it like to have another man close to him while also having the freedom to his own body. In their own homeland, it wasn't uncommon for males to be sold as sex objects for kings. In fact, many African warlords continue to sell male sex slaves to masters in the Caribbean and the Southern colonies. And all Cato wanted was to be free. To know what's it like to have his own life, his own family, livelihood, and character. If rekindling their 'act' from childhood is all it took, then Moses would be happy to obliged. 

"Yes Cato. I think we should have that playtime. If only if it's to give you your first taste of freedom." said Moses. Cato beamed with glee. 

"Oh thank you, brother! You really are the greatest." he said. Cato wasted no time in attacking Moses' lips. The larger man wrapped his arms around his brother for a tight hug. Moses tasted like a strong scent of pine and oak. It really was too long that they've embraced like this. Pretty soon the two fell over on the ground. "Wow."

"Yes wow." The two continued their kiss, leaving no mouth corner unprobed with their tongues. Moses grabbed Cato's clothes and nearly ripped them off. He had a well fit physique as to be expected. Moses then took his rapidly hardening cock and stroked it until reached full mast. It was a very sizable 10 inches. 'My my Cato really has grown hasn't he?' Moses thought. He wasn't as thick as James but he still had a good amount of girth. 

"Moses, can I see you?" asked Cato. 

"Of course." Moses said as he undress as well. Cato took a moment to observe his brother. His body was very muscular with thick pecs and very cut six pack. His arms were quite buffed as well. Years of labor have given Moses the perfect body. Not to mention his back and very firm ass. What really shocked Cato was his cock. It was 12.5 inches long and thicker than his own. All those men he slept with must've had quite the experience. 

"I knew you were amazing, brother. You have grown up mighty fine." Cato said as he rubbed his abs and pecs. He then grabbed his enormous cock. It was far larger than any man he's ever had or seen. Opening his mouth as wide as he could he started his trek. His head alone took half his mouth but as Cato was quite experienced with fellatios, he didn't let that stop him. By some miracle, Cato had taken Moses's entire cock. Moses was shocked. No man, not even James, took him all the way. Cato then play with his brother's huge balls and beefy well carved ass. It felt like a gunsmith and a miller's hands put together. Moses's ass was definitely a favorite amognst his many lovers. 

"Aaahhh" Moses moaned. Cato sure was good with his mouth. He grabbed Moses's magnificent ass and fingered his hole, causing the larger to moaned even more. "Oohh yes!!" Moses grabbed his head and bobbed him down like a rag doll. His younger brother kept playing with his asshole. The pressure in his balls told him he was about to unleash a mighty torrent. And unleash he did. A large wave of cum came hosing into Cato's mouth which he took it all. "My God, Cato. You've made me cum faster than any man ever has."

"Well I do have that effect." Cato said jokingly. "Now please me." Cato said as he laid on the floor. Moses took his hard dick and swallowed in one gulp. He also played with Cato's ass in the same manner. Cato moaned instantly. It seemed both brothers could make men into squirming masses in a flash. Cato held his granite back as Moses went faster. 'My older brother really has learned from the white men' he thought. A few more sucks and Cato unleashed his own cum into his brother's mouth. "Ohh take me now, Moses. I need your big cock in me!" 

"I bet you say that to all your masters." said Moses. 

"Yes but only to save my life. This time it is of my own will and as a free man I want your cock!" Cato exclaimed. Moses smiled deviously. 

"Well brother since you asked nicely..." he lined his dick up with his ass and instantly thrusted into him. Cato screamed at being fuller than he ever has known. Moses held his brother in his strong arms and gave him time to adjust. One thing Moses was known for is caring for his lovers. White, black, Indian, Spanish or East Asian, it didn't matter to him. He showed them the kind and nurturing ways of the flesh. Which is why he was so highly mentioned amognst the dirty talk of Philadelphia's men. Once he felt he was fully adjusted, Moses moved slow into Cato, finding a steady rhythm. Cato held on to Moses's back as he went up and down on the smaller man. Both brothers moaned in unison as they had this effect on each other that no other man has had. Maybe it was the spark that was returning from the 'activities' as children or the fact that the years of being in bondage had given them all of this pent up energy. Energy that was taken advantage of by dozens of slave masters. Whatever if was it sure was a feeling of pure euphoria. Cato took Moses's lips and enjoyed his strong lips again. Moses then took his brother and fucked him while standing. His muscled arms, well received from years of hard labor, had allowed him to pick up most of his lovers with relative ease. Cato wrapped his legs around his ass. Soon after the brothers were back on the floor and this time Cato was on top of Moses. The older brother grabbed Cato's still hard dick and pumped it. It shoot another load across his abs. 

"Oh brother you are the truly the best man I've ever taken!" Cato exclaimed. 

"If I had a shilling for every man that told me that, I could buy all of Pennsylvania!" Moses said as he continued thrusting. A near half hour and Moses had the bright idea of fucking Cato in the doggy style position. He flipped him over and somehow went even harder. Cato felt like the ground literally shaking. Which he could care less at this point. 'Is my brother descended from God or Eros? Religion never mattered to me! As long as a man can have his way with me!!' he thought. Moses pumped his dick again which released another round of sticky cum. An hour passed and several more position were pulled in the cabin. While Cato was enjoying every bit of it, he didn't have the stamina his brother had and the pressure in his balls told him that this cumshot would be his last. He needed to stop. Now. 

"Oh Moses! I'm gonna...cum! This time for the...!"

"Say no more, brother!" Moses said. He had the uncanny ability to sense when a man's sex reserves were empty and Cato was no different. He went like a speeding bullet into his younger brother in an attempt to push him over the edge. He unleashed his tsunami of cum inside of him while Cato somehow came more than he previously did. After a few more thrusts, Moses's balls were empty and his and Cato's dicks were deflating. He pulled out and collapsed onto the ground. Both brothers were panting and sweating messes of dark chocolate. Cato even moreso who was completely exhausted. Moses, on the other hand, could go a couple of more rounds but he knew his brother needed rest. 

"Moses....that....was......incredible!!!" Cato exclaimed. 

"I know, Cato..It was for me too!" said Moses. "Was I really the best man you've ever had?" 

"Oh yes Moses! I highly doubt I'll find another man to make me feel this way again!" said Cato. He laid on Moses's thick pecs and spooning his abs. "Was I the best man you've ever taken?" 

"Well....you were definitely in the top ten." said Moses. 

"I'll take that." he said. Moses gave him a kiss on his forehead. Just as they were about to go to sleep, a short pudgy man came in with two other large men with muskets. It was the man who Moses had met at the slave auction in Williamsburg. 

"It's late. What's all that racket?" said the man. He scoured the dwelling and found the two brothers. "You! You're the African we've been searching for!" Moses grabbed Cato as to protect him. "Well well. What do we have here. Slaves in their natural habitat." he chuckled as he saw the naked brothers. 

"What do you want with us?" Moses asked. 

"Colonel Abernathy is searching for a new slave and you just happened to be a strong buck that would really help out our fields. But after seeing this and hearing you're a free man under that damn Ben Franklin, I'm willing to bet a proposition." he said. 

"What kind of proposition?" asked Cato. 

"Well if you two Negroes can please both of my boys here: Archibald Horrocks and Augustus Marshall then we'll let you both go free but if you can't then we'll capture you both and put you in chains for the rest of your days." said Forman Harrison. "So how's that." Moses pondered this. If he succeeds then his brother will go free. If he doesn't then Cato's life is all but certain to end in death. He looked at the two men beside Mr. Harrison. They were extremely attractive, far more than the average man Moses sees. They stood exactly at his height and had the same body type. Basically he was looking at the white versions of himself. Cato grabbed his brother. 

"Moses, what are we going to do? I'm too tired for another round of flesh slapping. Much less with two men who are like yourself." Moses planted a kiss on Cato's head. 

"Don't worry, brother. By tonight you will be free. I'll take both of our places." he told him. 

"Are you sure?" he asked him. 

"Yes I'm sure. But when you do go free, will you still fight for the British?" he asked. 

"Yes. If not as only as a guarantee I will be free." Cato told him. 

"A man has to find his own call to freedom. Even if it's a path I disagree with." Moses said. "Sir, I'll do it. And I'll fill in for my brother. He's too tired for any more pleasures." Harrison smiled. 

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll order my boys not to approach the man on the mat over there. But just to let you know: Archibald and Augustus are known as being the best lovers in all of Virginia. If you can ask the thousands of men they've reduced to piles of skin, they'll say the same thing. And when I say the best, I mean the best. This is why there always two slaves wanting to try them and almost none of them ever succeed. I hope your skills with men are descended from God himself." said Harrison. The small pudgy man sat down in a chair. "Ok boys have at him!" Archibald and Augustus shook their hands and approached Moses. Archibald had medium brown hair with streaks while Augustus had chestnut hair in a ponytail like the vast majority of colonial men. As said before they were both exactly at Moses's height. The two men quickly undressed. Moses saw they both had his type of muscular physique: More meat that say a sailor but less than say a strongmen. Their abs and pecs matched his in tone as well. Not to mention their large muscled arms. He checked their behind and found they had his granite like back also. He touched their asses and found that it was even buffer than his own. "I think the Negro likes what he sees." Archibald and Augustus smiled for their bodies did warrant a lot of attention from their numerous trysts. 

"Ok now let's see what you're made of, boy." said Archibald. He grabbed Moses for a slovenly kiss. The two wrapped their large arms around each other. Unlike with Cato, Moses wasn't going to be soft with these two. He was gonna make them see why his brother deserve freedom. If he was going to die for sex, so be it. The two men fell onto the floor, their bodies still wrapped in a passionate embrace. Cato had to admit, seeing his brother and a man of another race was the hottest thing to him. While he was too tired to engage fully in sexual activity, his cock was starting to rise again. Moses had grabbed Archibald's ass. It was so big, so firm, and so round. While his own ass was amazing, these two had asses that were truly carved by God himself. Augustus approached the pair and grabbed Moses for a kiss as well. Archibald worked on kissing his nape, pecs and abs. Also licking them in the process. The two hunters didn't let their talented fingers stay idle. They vigorously rubbed his thick thighs and undersides. Archibald even went so far as to finger him for which Moses yelped. It was the first time ever than a man has made him react that way by just fingering. These two definitely backed up the forman's claim of being the best lovers in Virginia Colony. Moses decided to up the ante by fingering Augustus. The white male held him for a deeper kiss. Archibald held his cock, surprised to see his size. It was the largest of any man they've seen. But when you're as skilled as the two men servicing the black male, you learn to quickly put such things at the back of your mind. Archibald took Moses in one gulp, causing the black man to moaned into Augustus' mouth. Feeling naughty, Augustus let him moan out and licked his body the same way his friend did. 

"My my, you've lasted longer than any man has had with my boys without cumming. Maybe I was wrong about you." said Harrison. 

"Of course. Moses will win." said Cato. Harrison shot him a devious glare to which Cato flinched a little. 

"We'll see." said Harrison. Augustus continued his trek about the dark citadel that was Moses' body. He took one of his feet and sucked on his toes, causing him to moan even more. Archibald fondled his balls and sucked him harder than before. The former slave held Archibald head and bobbed him with his rhythm. He was determined to free his brother at all costs. Even if it was going to cost him his stamina for the next two days. 

"Turn over, boy." said Archibald. Moses did as commanded. His glorious romp on full display, The white male spit on it and attacked his ass. Moses wailed for his tongue was one of absolute legends. Even his own magnificent tongue was hard-pressed to be better. Augustus present his rock hard and very thick 13 inch member in front of Moses. It was even bigger than his own! The handyman however didn't let that scare him. He grabbed the cock and instantly swallowed it. He managed to deepthroated it completely and play with Augustus's large ballsac. The white male moaned loudly. It seems he and Archibald were wrong about this slave. They were most definitely in for the time of their lives. Moses grabbed his sinewy ass and went faster, trying to give the hunter the best blowjob he's ever had. At this point, Archibald's furious munching didn't even faze him but what was coming next probably will. He stopped licking and inserted his also thick 13 inch cock into his asshold. Moses screamed into his dick, causing a sort of funny feeling for the white male. No man has ever fucked him before. It was guaranteed that Moses would be the top in all situation yet both of the men he was pleasing were his height, body, and sexual prowess so it'd probably make sense his cherry would be popped sooner or later. 

"Oh God! Boss, I think this one might be our most trying one yet!" said Augustus. 

"Yes Augustus you might be right. Well in that case, don't hold anything back!" said Harrison. Augustus and Archibald looked at each other with gusto. When they go full force, virtually every man has yielded or became an squirming swain. While they're might have been a couple who could take at least one, no man has ever taken both Archibald and Augustus at the same time and no man has ever tired them out naturally. However, Moses was quickly proven to be something else entirely. Perhaps this will be the night they experience what's it like to be drained completely. Archibald increased his pace and jerked off Moses' hard wood. The African male kept sucking and sucking on the the other white male until he came inside of his mouth. Moses of course swallowed it all. Augustus was shocked for this was the first time he's came in the middle of a session and the first time he didn't have to force his cumshots. He whispered in Archibald's ear. 

"I want to feel his mighty oak in me." 

"All right." Archibald lifted the black man so his dangling member was on display. Augustus quickly joined his bottom with it and moaned feverishly. Moses grabbed the other white male and jerked off his cock. All three men were soon vocalizing their ecstasies in harmony. 

"Amazing. He's managed to make both Archibald and Augustus lose their composure. This is a one of a kind man. I would certainly get him for the Colonel's son but a deal is a deal." whispered Harrison. 

"I knew my brother could do it. I can't wait to taste the cusp of freedom." Cato said quietly. Archibald and Augustus increased their speed along with Moses. Somehow the middle managed to go faster while giving it and receiving it. He truly was amazing in bed. 

"Oh my I'm gonna!" Archibald released into Moses while Augustus came again. Moses also shot his load into the latter's ass. 

"I hope you gentlemen aren't tired." said Moses. Archibald and Augustus's eyes widened. Never before has a man asked them that! It was always them and the answer was usually yes. The two males gave him a sinister smirk. 

"No boy we're just getting started!" said Augustus. "And this time I'm gonna take you!" Moses obliged and sat on the ground so he could fuck his black ass. Moses also had the uncanny ability to telepathically know which position a man wants him in or wants to be in. This shocked all three white men. Augustus however went with it and plunged his dick into him. Archibald sat on his face and took Augustus in for a lovely kiss. They both then rubbed their chest and abs. Moses grabbed the white male and ate him up as his life depended on it, which it did. Archibald moaned into the kiss and grabbed Moses's cock which was still hard after cumming twice. What he didn't tell Cato was that he could somehow control when his cock needs to deflate and when it doesn't. Maybe it was that he was just that gifted. Augustus went faster and grabbed his thick legs. Moses of course, used his legs for to bring him in tighter. He also ate the other white male up even more. A good half hour in this position and all three came again. There was enough semen to fill a well. 

"He's not tired yet? Just unbelievable!" whispered Harrison again. In actuality, Moses was reaching the end of his rope but he was not going to let up until his two male sex partners were reduced to the same kind of stupor they have inflicted upon so many men. 

"Ok Mr. Archibald. I want to take you now." said Moses. Archibald complied and Moses simply grabbed his shoulders and plunged into him. The white man howled again. Moses was going to use whatever sex power he had into giving these two the best time of their life. So much so that they'll probably think twice before assuming their superiority in the sheets. Moses grabbed his cock while Augustus came over and kissed him and fingered his ass. 

"Moses really is amazing. I wonder if I'll be able to meet a man with half as much skill as him. Probably. Probably not. It'll just be in fate's hands. But I promise the next time I'll choose what to do in bed. Of my own will." Cato said to himself. Moses held Archibald in one arm and used his other to please Augustus, causing the latter to moan out. While all three were giving into lust, it became clear that Archibald and Augustus were having even more pleasurable convulsions. Moses' plan was working. Now all he needed to do was hold back cumming while making the two white men cum so much that they become utterly comatose. He thrusted harder into Archibald and jerked off Augustus with the same speed and ferocity. Meanwhile, Harrison was jerking off to the sight. He had to admit. He was so confident that his two boys would leave the former slave a dazed mess of sweat and cum. Obviously we was proven wrong. He was beginning to think that maybe the slaves do what it takes though a more plausible explanation is that Moses is simply one in a million men. 

"You know, I'll give you this: Your brother is by far the best man I've ever seen." he said to Cato.

"Mmmm I told you not to doubt Moses. He has a sort of ability that can make any man in bed reduced to nothing." said Cato. 

"Well I'll give him another hour to prove it." said Harrison. Moses turned Archibald over and order Augustus to come here. 

"Let's take him at the same time." he told him. Augustus eagerly stuck his dick into his friend, causing Archibald to moan at full of two huge cocks. 

"Ahhhhh my God!" said Archibald. Moses and Augustus wasted no time and pumping his ass full of thick meaty wood. The black man fingered Augustus' ass again in an attempt to get him to cum at the same time as Archibald. It worked and the two white men unleashed their semen again. They were starting to show signs of sex fatigue. Moses smiled for he knew their weren't going to last longer. So was he but he somehow managed to tapped into a reservoir of stamina that he hardly knew about. While he was unsure of how much it would give him, he knew that he managed to tame the two 'Sex Beasts of Virginia'. 

"Come on, b-Moses, take my next!" said Augustus. Moses smirked and went it for him. He grabbed the white man's thick legs and simply pounded into him. Archibald took his friend's moaning mouth as an opportunity for him to lick his ass. Augustus enjoying the cum that was pouring from Archibald's ass in addition to cleaning it. Moses grabbed the two men's cocks and pumped them fervidly. Harrison was again shocked. No man has ever taken both of their large cocks at the same time. If he tries one more incredible thing, Harrison will be more than convinced. Moses used a particularly forceful thrust to get Augustus to cum again and Archibald to unleash another stream of man milk. Both Caucasian men were panting slightly. They now had serious doubts on whether or not they would win this bet. "You think we can tame this one, Archibald?" 

"Of course we can we just have to give it our all!" Archibald whispered in his friend's ear. Of course he would say anything as he and Augustus were at the end of their rope. They would not last one or two more cumshots. Moses took Archibald and kissed him again. The two men had decided to get into the 69 position. It was a miracle that all three men were still hard (not for much longer). Augustus sucked on Moses's toes. 'This is by far the best man we've ever had. I know we're not going to get another one like this one!" he thought. Moses sucked harder than Archibald did. It was clear now that the white men could no longer give the same energy when they started. Archibald came into Moses' mouth while Moses again held off cumming. Moses was 100 percent certain that both men only had one more into them before they would be totally drained and completely satisfied. 

"Ok boys take me. Pound my big round black bottom!" he said to the two. Unsure now if they had anymore in them, they gave each other worrying glances. Moses smirked for he knew he had it in the bag. He smiled at Cato and Cato was jumping for joy on the inside. He was finally going to be free. 

"What are you smiling about?" asked Harrison. 

"Oh just wondering what's it like to free your men and women." said Cato. 

"Well..I mean....if." the rotund forman was officially at a lost for words. He prayed that Archibald and Augustus could tire him in this one last thrust. The two white men look at Moses and each other and decided that it was their pride as men and as the best men-pleasures in Virginia to prove this uppity African wrong. So they instantly shoved their huge cocks into Moses. By some strange measure, it was them who moaned the loudest. Moses did react to being so full though. Archibald and Augustus used whatever stamina they had left to make the black man cum. While he definitely yelled, it seemed that the two white men were yelling even louder. Moses fingered both of their asses as they moved harder. It was clear that not only will they not last longer but they will be tired beyond belief. So much that Harrison might have to lift both men. At this point, it was futile as Archibald and Augustus thrusts were only straining their already spent stamina. Moses of course was near the point of complete exhaustion as well but he gathered one bit of energy to last against both men. 30 minutes passed and Archibald and Augustus were absolutely drained. They were only fooling themselves as to keep on the useless gambit of getting the upper hand. One last thrusts and they unleashed all of the cum in their balls. Moses himself unleashed all the cum that was being held up. He thought now he didn't need to show any more restraint. He knew he had won. The two white men were irrevocably exhausted. Archibald simply crashed on the ground next to Augustus, panting so hard that their lungs were about to fall out. Moses join in their panting but somehow he managed to keep smidges of stamina enough to form coherent sentences. 

"All....right.....Mr...Harrison....A...deal....is...a...deal." said Moses. Harrison gave him a dark glare but ultimately succumbed.

"Ok, fine. A man should honor his word and I'm honoring mine. Your brother is free to go." said Harrison. Cato beamed with glee. Moses came over and grabbed his brother for a big hug. 

"Did you hear that, Cato?" he asked. 

"Yes Moses I am free!" he shouted. "I AM FREE!" Moses quickly regained his stamina while the two white men of the floor where still panting. 

"MMm well I have to hand it to you, Mr. Moses. You are the first man to make sweating dolls of my boys. At the same time. You sure must have an ability to please men that only the Lord could gave." Moses and Cato smiled at his words. "Okay boys. Let's go and leave this two in peace!" Archibald and Augustus gathered recovered enough to gather their clothes as told but it was clear that the men where not going to have any 'relations' with other men for a least a week. They gathered their guns and went off. 

"Well Cato I think we should get dressed as well." said Moses. Cato shook his head. The two brothers cleaned up the cabin so it didn't look like a massive orgy took place. Moses saw a little bit of cum was on the floor but it'll dissipate as well. Finally, Moses blew out the candles. "So Cato will you still fight for the British?" 

"Yes Moses. I know that I'm now a free man but only those men recognize it. What if others see me and take me back to the plantations? I know you are a Patriot. And I am one as well. I will fight for the freedom that every man: white, black, Indian, or whoever shall enjoy. If the British can guarantee that freedom, then I will join. I hope that whatever new nation you and the Patriots create, all men will be created equal." he told him with more seriousness that he ever had. Moses simply nodded. "I'm still in shock that our own people sold us in slavery." 

"I know. But Cato, slavery exists no matter who does it. I've heard stories that Indians themselves partake in it. It's a barbarism that transcends color and nation. And I swear that it'll one day be abolished for good." said Moses. 

"You're right, Moses. I never blamed all white men. I know there are plenty who would love for everyone to be free. That's why I'm fighting for the British. I heard that Parliament will make slavery illegal throughout the world." said Cato. 

"Well I hope so for your sake. But Cato, I swear to you, as long as God is my witness, that a new nation will be formed, entrenched in freedom. It may take time for everyone to experience it but in due time, brother, everyone will!" said Moses sternly. 

"Well I best be getting to a British envoy. I hope they can teach me to read and write. Goodbye, brother. I love you." said Cato. 

"And I love you too, Cato. said Moses. The brothers embraced for one last time but Cato vanished into the night. Moses was distraught. It looked like he was going to be at war with his own flesh and blood. As he walked to ponder what it means to be free, he saw James, Sarah, and Henri walking. 

"I can't believe that Colonel Williamson and his family cooked such a lovely meal." said Henri. 

"I can't believe you nearly ate them out of house and home." said Sarah.

"Well I can't help my stomach." Henri said. James and Sarah laugh. 

"Look it's Moses!" said Sarah. 

"Moses! Where is Cato?" asked Henri. 

"I had managed to free him and he has taken up arms for the British." he told the young boy. 

"Oh no." said Henri. 

"Why would he?" asked James. 

"He says that the British will promise freedom for any slave that joins the Redcoats." said Moses. 

"As they should. Slavery is a complete abomination!" said Sarah. 

"Yes it is. But Sarah the British don't mean that. They're using men like Cato to further their own agenda!" said James. 

"How dare you, James?! You think that the British can't recognize that slavery is insidious and can't offer freedom? Have you forgotten that I'm British as well?!" Sarah reprimanded him. 

"I didn't mean it like that." James attempted to defend himself. 

"But you did. I find everyone has the right to their own freedom, even if you disagree with what method they choose." said Sarah. 

"Ok ok that's enough. It is Cato's decision and if it's God's will he will make the right choice for himself." said Moses. "What did Patrick Henry say at the convention?" 

"It was quite invigorating, Moses. He laid down a simple voice. One that I myself have some doubts." said Sarah. 

"What was it?" asked Moses. 

"Give me liberty or death. And I believe him." said James. 

"Yes, James. You are right. If a man is not free, I think he's better being dead." said Moses. "Oh and another thing. Henri, how did you get caught up in a colonel's dinner plans?" 

"Well.....I.....um....I followed you to make sure nothing bad happened to you or Cato." the French boy confessed. Moses chuckled and shrugged his hair. 

"Henri, if the British ever capture you, I pray to God that we have a miracle." said Moses. "But let's get back to the carriage. It's late and we have a long way ahead of us." 

"I agree. All that food's really has me tired." said Henri. 

"Well Henri, I'll walk you back." said Sarah. 

"But I'm a gentlemen. It's my job to walk you!" Henri retorted. 

"Well, let's pretend that men are women and women are men." she said. 

"Fine. But don't tell the others." said Henri. Moses and James laughed. James smelled Moses and soon a sly smile appeared on his face. 

"So how exactly did Cato go free?" asked the blonde man. 

"Well I saw him in that cabin and we reconciled. We also shared a 'game' we used to play back in Africa." he told him. James's smile only widened.

"Well, Moses I must say you really are quite a kinky man." said James. 

"And as for his freedom. Well the man who tore up my freedom papers had caught us and he brought two of his friends." said James. 

"They wouldn't happen to be Archibald Horrocks and Augustus Marshall, would they?" asked James. 

"You know of them?" asked Moses. 

"Well I think every man from New Jersey to at least New Bern in North Carolina has heard of their prowess. But that doesn't explain how-"

"So the forman offered a wager: If I pleased them fully, he would let Cato go." 

"And you won?" 

"I not only won. I reduced them to the same stupor that their men have when they get finished. And then some." James smiled a bright smile.

"Moses, you truly are amazing." said James. 

"You should know, James." he said. 

"Speaking of which. Feel like a go when we get back to Philadelphia?" James asked. He gave the blonde a kiss. 

"Always."


	4. Midnight Ride

On a very tense night, as Boston was swarming with British troops and Sarah and James arrived at the Dr. Joseph Warren's house completely soaked and dirtied. They were entrusted by Moses to deliver a message to the doctor about the possible British attack on Lexington and Concord. A message he was supposed to deliver himself before he got knocked down by James, Sarah, and Henri in an attempt to stop a robbery. Moses was part of a group called the Mechanics and they operated as a secret society with intel about British activities. Needless to say it did not plan out well. They did a little bit of grooming before they knocked on the door.

"Dear Heavens!" said Dr. Warren as he observed the two messied young adults.

"Dr. Warren?" asked James. 

"Yes yes was there an accident?" asked Dr. Warren.

"No accident, sir. That's not to say we look this way on purpose." said Sarah. 

"Let me get to the point, sir. We come from Philadelphia with an urgent message from the Mechanics. But even more importantly-"

"Hold on. I'm not aware of any mechanics who send messengers. What sort of mechanic? Cobbler? Wainwright?" asked Dr. Warren. James, Sarah and the doctor saw three Redcoats approaching.

"I cannot talk to you now." said Dr. Warren as he was about to close the door.

"Wait. We're from the printer." said Sarah. 

"Ahh. And the printer's wife? How is she?" asked the doctor. 

"We both know he isn't married sir." she retorted. 

"Come in. Quickly." said Dr. Warren. James and Sarah did as told. After spending hours walking through a swamp and being in the cold air, to say that James and Sarah were relieved that there was a huge bristling fire warming the house would be an understatement.

"I must apologize for my interrogation but with all the spies around one can never be too careful." Dr. Warren said as he closed the window. "Well now. You know who I am but I don't know who you are. Other than you come from Dr. Franklin's print shop and Moses." 

"The printer. Riiiight." said James. 

"I'm Sarah Phillips sir." said Sarah.

"James Hiller." said James. 

"Please excuse the way we look. We've been at sea for almost two weeks. And walked through an endless swamp to get here." Sarah explained. 

"You came all the way from Philadelphia?" asked the doctor. 

"Moses said our message was urgent." said James. 

"Hold on. There are some gentlemen here who should hear this." said Dr. Warren as he knocked. James and Sarah gasped at the tall brown haired handsome man emerging out of the closet. "James Hiller and Sarah Phillips, Paul Revere and William Dawes." A blonde man emerged. 

"Call me Billy." said William Dawes. 

"Please I'm sure." said Paul Revere. James gave them the letter. 

"What we've seen outside the city is much more pressing sir. Boston Harbor remains blockaded and the British are on the move. But they are marching on Lexington and Concord, not New York." said James. 

"That confirms everything we know." said Paul. 

"And also Moses said that the British will be arriving tomorrow night. At this exact time." said James. 

"Well then tomorrow will be the night." said Paul. 

"Yes the rumors Moses heard about the British marching on New York are completely false. The rumors we heard from the British groom are completely correct. The British are marching on Lexington and Concord by sea. Which means they'll be going after Samuel Adams and John Hancock. Not to mention the colonists' stores of guns and ammunition!" said Dr. Warren. 

"Not if we get there first!" said Billy. 

"I hope you gentlemen get a good night's sleep because tomorrow you're riding like your life depends on it!" said Dr. Warren as he threw the letter into the fire. 

"You can bet on God's Green Earth we will, Doctor." said Paul.

"Excellent. Now let's treat our two guests. I have two extra rooms for you and James, Ms. Phillips." said Dr. Warren. 

"Thank you. Dr. Warren. If it's not too much trouble, is there a bathtub here?" asked Sarah. 

"Why yes I'll heat up the water. And tomorrow morning I'll see about washing those clothes." said the doctor. 

"Oh thank you so much, doctor." said Sarah. She and James were about to follow Dr. Warren upstairs before Paul put a hat on James' shoulder. 

"Hey, exactly how do you know of the Mechanics? I'll have you know we're not exactly the most public of societies." said Paul.

"Well, me, Sarah and a French boy named Henri accidentally tripped Moses and incapacitated him. He told us everything about the group." James explained. 

"Ahhh well lad I hope you can keep it an utmost secret. If we ever got discovered by the British.....I don't even want to think about it." said Billy.

"Well don't worry. I won't say a word. You can trust me!" said James. 

"Can we now?" asked Paul. 

"Huh?" asked James. 

"What Paul means is that even the slightest of loose lips can be disastrous. Another secret society of Patriots I was in was decimated by a Tory spy. All of my comrades, captured and having to do who knows what." said Billy. "So please forgive us if we're a bit skeptical." 

"But you can trust me. I am a loyal Patriot. I won't rest until we can achieve freedom from the Crown!" said James. 

"Hmmmm well then to prove that we can trust you, would you be interested in the Mechanic initiation?" asked Paul. 

"The Mechanic initiation? What's that?" asked James. Paul and Billy gave each other devious glances and gave the same to James. 

"Well, James it's where we initiate new members into the Mechanics by having them for a 'night of pleasure' if you get our drift." said Billy. James' eyes widened for he finally figured out what they meant and changed his face into an amorous smile. 

"Oh so it's that kind of society." he told them. 

"Yep and me and Billy noticed how a young ripe boy like you would be perfect for our organizations." said Paul.

"Well I might be willing to take you two on your offer but how are you in bed?" James asked. 

"Let's just say that everyone of our new members say that we're like a gift from the Lord. As better than Moses parting the Red Sea." said Paul.

"Speaking of Moses, he was by far the best recruit me and Paul ever had." said Billy. 

"Yeah Moses is indescribably good when it comes to secrets between men. Ok I'm convinced. Where do we go from here?" asked James. 

"In my room. Naturally." said Paul. James gave them his best 'let's do it' look. 

"Ok Mr. Revere. Lead the way." said the journalist. Paul and Billy led him all the way through Paul Revere's quarters. It was quite spacious with a large bed, upholstery imported from France and burning candles for light and ambiance. "Wow this is nice."

"Only the best for our recruits." said Billy. "So how's about we start by having you undress for us." James complied and removed his dirty clothes. 

"Good to be out of those." said James. 

"Put them in the hall so the doctor can know to wash them in the morning." said Billy. 

"You know, you are in amazing shape. This will be so fun." said Paul. He went over and gave James a kiss. The young journalist melted into the rider's strong arms. For some strange reason, this felt exactly how Moses always takes him. Maybe he learned from the best. Paul planted kisses on James's nape and chest and down to his stomach. He then grabbed his cock and stroked it. James' moan was call for Billy to be a part of the action. He took his mouth for a kiss. Paul ate James's cock in one go which caused the younger man to moan into Billy. Billy, however, grabbed James and hold him tight. These two riders were going to make sure that James is right for their organization. Breaking for air:

"You're already good on your first part." said Billy. He, like Paul, gave his body a mouth workout. He then grabbed his cock and sucked him off. James was free to express his sensuality. He hoped Sarah or Dr. Warren didn't check on them but he'd figured that Dr. Warren was well aware of Billy and Paul's 'recruitment' processes. And it was a secret he kept to himself. Billy sucked harder and harder till he released inside of his mouth. "MMMM much better than the ones we've been having." 

"Thank you. Now I think it's time I saw you two nude." said James. 

"Oh of course." said Paul. He and Billy quickly undressed to reveal their rippling muscular physiques. Their abs were well-carved six packs and their pecs jutted out with pride. Their arms were Moses's size albeit a little more sinew from his perspective. And top it off their cocks rapidly hardened to full mast. Billy had a thick 12 inch cock while Paul's was 13 inches and thicker than James! The younger man took a moment to look at his lovers tonight. 

"Like what you see?" asked Billy. His wide eyes were answer enough. Paul grabbed James and took him for another kiss on the bed. James had to see if his ass was as magnificent as Moses. It was only with a little bit more buffness. 

"Like my body, huh?" asked Paul.

"Yep. Being a rider must really do it for you." said James. Paul gave him a peek on the check. 

"How's about pleasing another part of my body." he told James. The journalist had a worrying glance. He was definitely no stranger to meat but Paul was thicker than his own and he was longer than Moses. However, James was not the one to quit easily, especially when it comes in the sheets. He grabbed the massive phallus and opened his mouth as wide as he could. For some miracle, he managed to engulf the thing in its entity. All the training with Moses and other men most definitely helped him with his fellatio skills. "My God Mr. Hiller, no man has ever taken me all the way." 

'Damn. Even Moses couldn't handle it all. Well I've got one up on him now.' James thought. He grabbed his lemon-sized balls and sucked on him faster. Paul moaned and grabbed his head. This young man certainly had a good mouth. Billy grabbed James' ass and ate him. Billy had a renowned tongue and the journalist was experiencing that first hand. He wonders how many men came simply by Billy licking them. 

"Ahhhh Mr. Hiller! I'm gonna...." Paul shot into James' mouth. It was an incredible stream of semen which was the best James tasted next to Moses. "Mr. Hiller, you're the first man after Billy to make me cum so fast. Bravo." 

"Thank you. I have a pretty good teacher." said James. 

"Ahh yes Moses was a good lad. Now I believe it's my turn." said Billy. James wasted no time in gobbling up Mr. Dawes all the way. He gave the same moan that Paul did. "Mmmm you're already turning out better than most men. Mr. Hiller. Keep it up and we'll probably make you a full time member!" James was gonna make the other blonde man eat his words. He grabbed his kiwi-sized balls in one hand and rubbed his magnificent body in the other, feeling every crevice of those chiseled abs and pecs. It came to James' attention that Billy did appear rotund at first but it was just his heavy waistcoat and jacket. Paul ate James' ass in the same manner as Billy yet somehow the brown haired man was even more ravenous than the blonde. Must be going through the rough terrain of the American countryside all the time. Mr. Revere also jerked off the journalist who was most definitely ready to explode. Paul was one of those men who metaphysically knew when another man was about to release so he timed James along with Billy. A few more minutes and the two blonde men roared as they ejaculated their large amounts of semen. 

"You two are wild men!" said James, panting a bit. 

"So we've been told. Ok are you ready for the big test?" asked Paul. 

"Oh I'm more than ready." said James. Paul and Billy gave each other a smirk. 

"Okay then turn over." said Mr. Revere. James did as commanded and Paul rubbed his ass. Lining his cock up with James's butthole, Mr. Revere eased into the smaller male. James tried to hold back the ear piercing scream that would most certainly alert Dr. Warren and Sarah. Seeing his pain, Billy grabbed James for a kiss so he could let it out in his mouth. With the journalist distracted, the rest of Paul's huge cock slid in effortlessly. He gave James time to adjust to having so much meat stretch him more than usual. James grabbed Billy's near-equal member and stroked it so he could at least appear useful. Billy did the same to his cock. Once he felt James was adjusted, Paul started moving in a slow motion. James moaned softly into the other blonde man as they increased the speed of their handjobs. Paul increased his speed and grabbed the journalist's ponytail. Billy and James came again with their hands full of semen. 

"Wow Mr. Hiller, you're still hard. We haven't seen that since Moses." said Billy.

"Yes. I wonder if you'll be better." said Paul. 

"Don't..worry...I will!" said James as Paul kept banging him. He was now at his usual pace. Not wanting to stay idle, Billy grabbed his cock and sucked on him whilst feeling his toned abdomen. The journalist was left to moan, his vocalizations reverberating around the room. 

"SHhh keep it down. You don't want Dr. Warren or your lady friend to hear us, do you?" asked Paul. James tried to make little noise as possible but the rider was sure making it quite difficult. He was know pounding into him, making the bed verberate along with his thrusts. If that wasn't enough, Billy had a naughty idea. He lined his cock up with James's already stuffed hole and pushed his dick in. Grabbing a pillow, he screamed at being full of two huge thick cocks. It wasn't the first time he was taken by 2 men but it was the first that they were so wide. He thought his ass was made of the strongest stuff. It was a good thing Moses gives him near daily poundings. The two men moved in synch with each other and James continued to moan in the pillow. 

"You...know...Maybe..we...should..do..it at the headquarters nextime." said Billy. 

"Yes." said Paul. Both continue to give the young journalist the best fucking of his life. 

'If Moses could handle both of them like this, then I should too. If I'm going to show them that I'm worthy of the Mechanics, I best not cave now' James thought. He grabbed Billy's face for another kiss which Paul responded by kissing his collarbone. Balls slapping balls and skin slapping skin, the three men stayed like this for well over 30 minutes before Billy said: 

"Hey would you mind if I take him now?" 

"Go ahead." said Paul. He exited James' abused hole, leaving the blonde ride to fuck him in the missionary position. Paul, however, was not going to be left out of the action. He's been through too many men for that. He commanded James to suck his ass and took Billy for a kiss. Billy increased his speed and grabbed Paul's strong back. James surely was proving himself to be better than virtually all the men Billy and Paul have "initiated" and pretty soon could be on Moses' level. Billy turned James over and banged him in the doggy style which Paul stuffed his cock in his mouth again. James held on to Paul's beefy ass. The two men who had taken James were now well beyond satisfied with their recruit. Just a few more hours and he could be better than Moses. "Billy, I want to have him again." Billy complied and got off of him. Paul inserted his dick again but this time, he lifted James and fucked him while standing. The two locked lips for the umpteenth time. Billy jerked his cock off. Sometimes it's nice to be a third wheel. And sometimes it's nice to show your superior that you're not a little bitch. Billy came over and inserted his cock along with Paul's. James for the second time, experienced both men. He thought the walls were soundproof cause all of their moaning didn't seem to reach Sarah or Dr. Warren's ears. 

"SO...Still...think...I'm...not...Mechanic...material?" asked James. 

"Ohh...you're..more..than...enough....lad!" said Billy. 

"Better....than..Moses?" asked James again. Billy and Paul looked at each other again and smiled. Suddenly they stopped. "Is something wrong?"

"Mr. Hiller, I'd like for you to take me in the ass." said Billy. He got on the bed and held his ass high. The journalist's cock was still hard as a rock so he wasted no time in plunging into the other blonde man. Billy yelped and took James closer for a kiss. Paul decided to continue to fuck James. All three moaned in unison as the bed creaked. James could care less that it would break. 

"Ahhhh ohhhh you're hitting me so good Mr. Hiller." said Billy. Paul increased his pace as fast as he could go. Unbeknownst to his confidant Billy, he had an ability to measure a man's pleasure skills while intercourse happened. It was a very, very, very rare skill that possibly less than a thousand men on the planet possesed. Mr. Revere was one of them. He could sense that James was possibly at or surpassing Moses' level of lovemaking. He's lasted much longer than any man Paul and Billy ever had. And he managed to make both of them cum much faster than before. They really lucked out on this one. James continue to give Billy one of the best fuckings ever when Paul had an idea. 

"Ok Mr. Hiller, let's switch. You take me and Billy takes you." 

"Yes, Mr. Revere." The trio got into their positions and continued with business. Paul marveled at James' thickness, not that he was any thinner but taking such in your ass is a a whole new experience. Billy grabbed Paul's dick and jerked off him off, reaching past the man he was banging. Hours passed by and the three men did it in every position and every way possible. The candles however, were burning down to the last of their wax and the pressure in each man's balls told them that the next cumshot will be the last. Paul and Billy took James at the same time again and pounded into him as hard as they could to push themselves over the edge. A few more thrusted and they unleashed their globs of semen into James. The journalist's own cock shot off, hitting both Paul and Billy with white streams. The riders took out their still erupting cocks and splattered James with the good stuff. James realized that Paul and Billy's ejaculation cycles lasted much longer than most men he's been with though he suspected that Moses could control the amount of semen he produces and ejaculates. A full minute passed and James' lovers cocks finally died down after covering nearly the whole room in cum. The three men were tired and sweaty and panting like they just rode from Boston to Philadelphia in no time flat. They crashed on the well used bed. 

"That....was....amazing, Mr. Hiller! You're definitely the best man we've ever had." said Billy.

"Yes, most definitely." said Paul. James thought he was the second best for he knew full well that Moses holds back on his lovers. He wishes he was there when he won his brother's freedom to see him at this all. 

"Thank...you." said James. Paul blew out the candles, making the room dark except for the full moon. "So am I in the Mechanics now?"

"Oh you are. In fact, you are one of our top members." said Paul. He pulled the covers on the three of them.

"You can come with me and Paul tomorrow to warn everyone of the British." said Billy. 

"Ahh yes that would be history in the making. I'd be much obliged to accompany you both. Just one question." he told them.

"Yes?" asked Paul.

"Can my friend Sarah come along as well?" asked James. 

"I don't know. I mean, isn't she a British subject?" asked Billy.

"Yes but I find her view of our cause is changing. If she could ride with us, then she could finally see why so many men are risking their lives for freedom." said James. 

"Oh okay. The more who know of this endeavour, the better." said Billy. 

"Yes." said Paul.

"I swear to you, Mr. Revere and Mr. Dawes, the whole world will know of your bravery. I'll make sure to write a story that will send all of the colonies in a frizzy!" said James. 

"Thank you, James. The British will not have the advantage tomorrow. But taking Dr. Warren's advice it might be good for us to get some sleep. The sun might be up in a few hours." said Paul.

"Yes, very much so. And I have to commend you on your incredible stamina, Mr. Hiller." said Billy. 

"Oh Moses knows full well." James retorted. 

"You two must have very good 'sessions'." said Billy. 

"Let's just say....If Ben Franklin had a lust column on the Gazette, me and Moses could fill it thrice over." said the journalist. 

"I see. Well time to shut our eyes. For tomorrow, liberty will call us." said Mr. Dawes. 

"Yes it will." James said before drifting off. He only hoped the ride tomorrow will be exciting and newsworthy, and any opportunity to screw the Redcoats over was good in his book.


End file.
